kingdom_of_llehfandomcom-20200214-history
Zilos
Appearance Pink, pale-like skin with light and dark freckles adorning her nose, though you'd have to be up close to see them. Deep strikingly purple and kind, tired eyes. Dull, crimson hair with a black headband wrapped under her bangs, quite long as well, but tied back into a ponytail. Standing at 5'5 she wears a sleeveless red coat with loose golden buttons over a white blouse with a brown strap covering it to hold her scabbard, with light pale brown baggy pants tucked in dark leather boots and finger less brown gloves. Personality Kind and strong, both physically and mentally, if you have spoken to her you would notice she has an accent but where it is from is unknown. Mostly optimistic she always tries to see the good in others unless proven otherwise. Wise and always there for those in need in comfort, she's a gentle woman with strong ambition and a good heart, although she has wisdom as she grew with age, she is mostly naive in some ways or another. As much kindness she has she only dislikes thieves who only steal for sport. But be warned, if you hurt her or those she cares about, she will become cold and unforgiving, if you go any further to tick her, she will lose all sympathy and mercy, but her morals always get in the way of her actions so it's less likely she will take drastic measures, but no matter what you perceive her as it seems she's more than she really claims to be. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths * Can handle any weapon with great ability * Extremely Strong * Courageous and Tactical * Almost 21 years of experience in combat and war terrains * Calm and handles a situation with much patience Weaknesses * Poor eyesight getting worse * Will throw herself into danger (And has) * Can be too curious for her own well being * Is an alcoholic * Not very agile Relations King Nick - Loyal and does her best to keep him safe, worried about his alcohol tendencies (even though she's a alcoholic herself), and wants to help him become stronger, she cares a lot for him and only wants him to be alright, is rather cautious now though due to new circumstances, her emotions now concerning Nick is often mixed. King Aeron - Only met him through small moments, she was concerned but cautious of him, but as of recent meetings with him, she is more fearful of the King. Dythan - Cares for him deeply, she trusts him a lot, extremely worried for him just as much for Nick, considering the situation now she misses him dearly and wants to see him safe. Queen Rose - Only met her on one occasion, she was smitten with her beauty. Lacuna - Dislikes and despises her intentions and what she has done, knowing what she wants of her, she's determined to make it more difficult for Lacuna to get what she wants, hopefully finding a better option soon. Kallisto - Is quite fond of the skeleton man, sees him as intelligent and somewhat kind, since he has welcomed her into his home and helped her quite a lot, she has become concerned for his well-being, and she knows not to provoke him due to his temper, but even then she cares for him and feels relaxed in his residence, including his presence, and wishes to comfort him as often as she can. Clovis - Thinks of him as a rather kind person, though a tad curious of him and his past happenings, she understands well enough to know he has lived a troubled life, and hopes for his future to be brighter. Nesta - Even though they have met in small moments, Zilos thinks nicely of her, and thinks she is rather cute. Background Not much is known about her background besides from the tales she recounts, she has been known to travel and help those she has crossed paths upon, setting foot in countless kingdoms and countless places she has gain knowledge and skills throughout her journey, but before all of that she was a soldier, a knight. Commander of her own brigade of soldiers she fought in a war between humans and demons, fighting valiantly and swiftly she fought hard and yet, her soldiers were falling, dying before her, and right before her eyes she saw her Second-in-Command get eaten whole by a demon, traumatized but determined, she yelled out her kingdoms name and slayed the demon for vengeance, shaking with anger and fear, Lady Luck blessed her and next thing she knew, allied kingdoms sent back up and turned the tides in their favor, they have won, she let her guard down, and a demon attacked her knocking her cold, next thing she knew she was in a medical bay being gazed by a women in a cloak with small horns poking through them, the woman was a healer, saved her life and stayed by her side until she was well, next thing happened and Zilos fell in love, and so was the woman, they shared a passionate relationship, but years later after serving her kingdom in more battles, slaying more men and beings than she could count, and days full of bliss with her lover, she was gone, her whereabouts unknown, Zilos was broken-hearted. And due to her age, she had to reluctantly retired and thus left her kingdom to travel, taking jobs as Tavern maids and blacksmiths, hoping to find her lover and continue her work of helping others, fighting for those who are in need. As she traveled she suddenly found her way upon the Kingdom of Lleh, decided to take a job there as a Tavern maid and Barkeeper, she hoped to find those in need or gain knowledge of the kingdom. She came across King Nick and Dythan and after some time she gained their trust and they gained hers, she was even appointed knight, after being promoted to that status she decided to stay there for as long as she can. As she stays besides King Nick and finds more people to trust and fight, she wonders if she can truly protect her new home.. or rather, live long enough inside its walls.. Quotes "Evenin' lad/lassie! whatcha need today eh?" - Greeting her customers in the tavern. "What in the bloody hell..!" - When something or someone angers or surprises her. "No matter who or what you are, I only see a person." -Addressing both King Nick when trying to comfort him and confronting Lacuna. "Ugh, I hear ya lad, I'll fetch a bottle..." - When King Nick asks of her to bring a bottle of Aires River.